Different Life
by NYC Artist
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Hex Hall series. The rights to the series are owned by Rachel Hawkins and Hyperion Books Publishing group. Sophie is more independent and speaks her mind a bit more than in the books. She is still sarcastic and witty. She also has a bit more understanding of her powers not much more than in the books, not much but a bit Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**_Different life._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Hex Hall series. The rights to the series are owned by Rachel Hawkins and Hyperion Books Publishing group._**

 **In my story Sophie is more independent and speaks her mind a bit more than in the books. She is still sarcastic and witty. She also has a bit more understanding of her powers not much more than in the books, not much but a bit. She also know about the Braninicks, she and Aislinn have been in contact for a few years befor the book. She and Archer have also know each other for years. You will all find out how in the story. Enjoy.**

 **A few lines are from a few paragraphs of the first book of the series Hex Hall.**

" Well?"

I stepped out of the car as I slid the sunglasses to the top of my head. I took in my surroundings. A huge lawn with a ton of kids and their parents dropping them off. A huge house that could give the haunted mansion a run for its money It did not stand out much from the surroundings.

I turned around and helped my mother with the bags that we had gotten for me from the salvation army. I put a tote bag on my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase, refusing my mothers help. She gave me a look. " It looks nice" She said in a fake cheerful tone.

I did not say anything in return. I was taking in the other kids. Some were my age while some were just 12, the age were Prodigium came into their powers. I also took in the way they interacted. While the shifter's and witches and warlocks ( male witches) where a bit more difficult to spot the Fairies had their bold colored hair, the broad and regal stature and the wings. The used glamours to hide them in the human world.

"Huh" I heard mom say

I walked to where she was standing and raised an eyebrow in surprise. One side of the house looked the grey that was out front, there was a pink part attached the house. Extensions that someone high must have thought up.

" You'd think the all mighty council would do a better job" I remarked and mom looked at me.

" Sophie" she said a warning tone. I glared at her and her looked changed to shock. I took my bags and walked under a nearby tree. I set the stuff down in the shade and took a deep breath. I got a water bottle out and took a deep swig. Georgia heat and humidity did not bode well with me.

" Sophie" my mom said coming up to me " young lady I have had it with your poor teenager act"

"Act?' I said, " You think this is an act? I hate this. Dad couldn't even be bothered to tell me I was being sent to this joke of a school in person and you act as though this is a blessing. So I have to be moved again for the twentieth time in my life, and yes I do mean twenty so you and dad can say, 'oh we warned her, she knew the risks and now she will learn' well excuse me for feeling a bit angry."

Mom looked shocked as I said this, angry and then sad. She opened her mouth to say something when we heard a howl. Mom spun around but I merely said "werewolf". I looked at my bag and dug around until I found what I was looking for, snug securely in a hidden pocket. A packet of cigarettes, what can I say I got into the habit three schools ago. It helped ease the stress.

I zipped the suitcase back up and turned to my mother. Her attention was sorely on the werewolf. I took a moment to look at her. I loved my mom truly but I was angry. Angry that we always moved. I have lived in nineteen states and counting, this being my twentieth in my 16 years of living. Hell half of our moves after I came into my powers were not because of me. The longest I lived in one place was three months, the shortest a week to two weeks. I had aslo found out about her secret. She was a Brannick. My aunt was the current head of the Brannicks Aislinn. My mother did not know that we knew each other. Nor did she know that I would be keeping Aislinn updated on things. Or that I trusted Aislinn more than her and dad at this point. Aislinn had never lied to me, she has always made her feeling and expectations of me clear. I had taken to working out as a way to be in the best posssible shape. I have also helped my aunt and cousins with information. I was the technology girl.

As for my father well, I have never met my father in person. I have e-mailed him and have had rare phone calls. But no personal visits. I would have loved to see him though, he could have helped me understand my powers. I had to learn on my own. I had learned that I was powerful apparently a 'Dark Witch'. He couldn't even bother to call me to tell me I was being sent ti this heel hole. E-mail. A. Fucking. E-Mail.

I shook my head slightly to clear it. The last thing I needed was to have an angry outburst here. Mom turned back to me and said "Why don't we go and get you settled?" I shrugged and took my stuff.

As we walked in we were greeted by a blond woman who must have had the world record on neatest bun. I immediately put a face to a name. Anastasia Casnoff the headmistress.

" Good Afternoon" she said "Welcome to Hecate Hall"

" Hello" mom smiled "I'm Grace Mercer and this is Sophia Mercer my daughter."

" Soh-fee-yuh" Mrs. Casnoff said I cringed my name sounded awkward in her souther droll.

" Just Sophie or Soph is fine." I said

" Well, miss Mercer let me find your roommate and ah Miss Talbot !" She called. A short girl almost five feet tall appeared. She had snow white hair with a hot pink stripe in her bangs, She was wearing thick black rimmed glasses and had a fake cheerful smile on.

" This is Jennifer Talbot, your roommate Sophia." Mrs. Casnoff said. " Miss Talbot show miss Mercer to your room"

She nodded and went to help me with my bag "I've got it" I said not really wanting her to feel obligated to help. She waved it off with a chuckle. "Its fine Vamp strength" She said with a laugh.

"Vamp" I said she looked at me with nervousness in her eyes "Bitching" I replied with a smirk, she laughed and we made our way up the stairs as she asked me what I was "Dark Witch" I answered looking over my shoulder and seeing my mother and talking. Great.

We walked up to the third floor and she stopped at room 312. She took out a key chain and unlocked the door

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone!" She said with a sweep of her arm. I looked around. So. Much. Pink.

Seriously even Miss Piggy would be startled by this. I waled into the room and took the empty bed. I set the sheets on the bed and the pillows and comforter as Jenna watched silently.

"So what did you do to get in here?" She asked

" Love spell" I told her the cliff notes version of what happened. Her expression was of shock and awe.

" Hardcore" She said was eye had finished. She looked surprised when I took out my pack of smokes and took one out along with my lighter. " You mind?" I asked she shook her head but said "You're not allowed, if you get caught…"

I laughed and said " if I could dodge teachers and the likes in my last three schools and my mother I can dodge teacher's here. I put a cigarette between my lips and lit up. I inhaled deeply saving the feel of it. Two weeks since my last smoke.

I quickly put it out as the last I needed was to get either of us in trouble. I looked at Jenna and smiled. "So are you the only vampire here?" "Yup" she said

" Well, then we can be outcasts together if you would like" I said " trust me I know what being an outcast feels like. She smiled and said " Sure" She then frowned and looked at the door. I looked to and saw that three girls stood there. One was a redhead that looked like a walking Pantene commercial and just screamed self-righteous bitch. The other was a blond girl who had the stereotypical California girl look going on. The other a sort african-american girl she was the shortest of the trio.

" Sophia Mercer?" the blonde asked. The other two just looked at me as though they were sizing me up. I raised an eyebrow at them.

" Yeah ?" I asked bored already. I opened the window slightly with a flick of my finger as I took out another smoke. All their eyebrows raised and they looked me. The red head in disgust. I snapped my finger and my sweater disappeared off my body and reappeared on the chair behind me as I leaned against the bed and inhaled.

"You cant smoke" the red head snapped

"Elodie, be nice" the blonde stated "Sorry about her anyway we are just welcoming all the new witches in the school, we are like the witches welcoming committee so Welcome!" she said.

"I'm Chaston Burnett" She said the short one said "I'm Anna Gilroy and this" she gestures to the red head "is Elodie Parris"

" Well, you already know who I am and you already know I'm a witch, so what do you want" I asked cutting right through the whole welcome act. I had seen it before. I exhaled a bit of smoke and Elodie scowled.

"Problem?" I asked innocently " Dark witches?" I asked all of them. Anna and Chaston looked surprised and nodded while Elodie nodded looking smug. " Met other Dark witches before?" Elodie asked

" No" I stated, blunt and to the point. Elodie scowled and asked " So how do you know we are dark witches?"

" You give an arrogant air." I began " Dark witches think that their power is bigger than others when really it depends on the person rather then the group. Dark witches also are in more covens than others and they think they are more powerful that way." I exhaled another puff of smoke, keeping my face neutral and reveling in their pissed off expressions and Jenna's gleeful one.

" So let me just tell you that I have no interest in joining the Bitch Witch club and you all are pissing me off, and before you try blackmail me with the smoking once you leave that doorway you will be unable to tell anyone about it. Fun little spell." I finished blowing a puff of smoke into Elodie's face and used a tiny burst of magic to send them out the door. They all glared at me but left.

Jenna burst out laughing as I put the cigarette out and asked me how I did that and how I knew. I told about my reading and then heard a clapping sound. We both looked up to see a guy with curly black hair, he was slender but I could tell he had a good amount of muscle on him, he was also several inches taller than me. He was smirking and laughing a bit as well.

" Way to put Elodie and her fan club in their place" He said looking at me I was once again being sized up, but not the way a guy normally sizes a girl up. No, he was looking at me as though what I just did was unexpected.

Archer Cross.

He and I had met a few times. I was in Texas with my mother two years ago when I first met him. Aislinn and his father Simon Cross worked with each other. Simon was the only warlock from the eye that would work with Aislinn and the family. Archer and I had started out as partners. Wherever I was on a case he was there to. Around a year and half ago he and I started a romantic relationship. Aislinn and Simon knew about and supported us. When i found out I was being sent here I let all of them know. Now he and I were both here to keep an eye on things. We have not seen each other for around 3 months though. I knew of his fake relationship with Elodie. It pissed me off at first, but I knew it came with the job. Currently though his eyes were telling me exactly what he wanted to do to me.

I had been working and and running a bit more recently, also taking a complete vegan diet. The effects were noticably. I had dropped a bit of weight and gained more muscle mass. at my 5'1 ( I do not know her height I am just guessing) I was 118lbs. My arms and legs were toned. I had a toned stomach that had a bit of fat but whose didn't? My skin was also pretty clear of acne. My hair was still wild and contollable but was down to my shoulders now. In short I did have curves and had no doubt the uniform showed them. From the look I was getting form my boyfriend, well I may be in for an interesting time later.

" Wow way to be a crappy boyfriend to Elodie, Archer" Jenna stated with a grin " Archer Cross" She said gesturing to him. He inclined his head towards me and I did the same.

"Sophie Mercer, but please call me that or Soph" I said as we shook hands

"All right then" He said as we heard an 'Arch?' from further down the hall. We both flinched " Duty calls" He said " I'll see you later So-phie" drawing out my name causing me to groan a bit in annoyance he chuckled and left.

" Say hi to the banshee for me" I said. He laughed and walked down the hall. I went to the door and looked as he walked to her, she saw me looking and made a show of greeting him and kissing him. He also noticed me and as she hugged mouthed 'save me' as her back was turned to me.

'No' I mouthed back and he flipped me off causing me to laugh quietly. The laugh died in my throat as I saw my mother. She came up to me and came into the room. She and Jenna both introduced themselves and mom stiffened when she learned Jenna was a vampire. She and I had a few words when Jenna went down to the nurses to get some blood. She basically apologized to me for the she handled the whole situation and I forgave her. We hugged and said our goodbye's as Jenna came back. I helped her store the blood in her mini-fridge and we exchanged stories until we had to go for dinner.

We went downstairs laughing and getting a few looks, this bothered Jenna who i nudged and said "Don't mind them, if they don't like this they can go fuck themselves"

Sh grinned and agreed as we walked in to the dinning room.

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews to my stories. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**

 **I also have a story called New Family a Harry Potter and Underworld Crossover on . In it Harry is Selene and Kraven's son. Story is set after the first Harry Potter book and before the first Underworld film. Enjoy!**

 **NYC Artist**


	2. Conversations

**_Different life._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Hex Hall series. The rights to the series are owned by Rachel Hawkins and Hyperion Books Publishing group._**

 **In my story Sophie is more independent and speaks her mind a bit more than in the books. She is still sarcastic and witty. She also has a bit more understanding of her powers not much more than in the books, not much but a bit. I will also skip over different parts of the book as this is a work of fiction. I do not want to take lines from the book. Enjoy.**

 **Smut in this chapter and explicit scenes.**

As Jenna and I walked into the dinning room I could not help but be surprised. The room did not look like what I expected. It was a large room with many mismatched tables that looked like the dining section of a flea market. The where large mirror's that were covered by what looked like tarps. There was a huge table on a raised platform were the teachers were sitting and another platform for the food.

The amount of food was impressive and Jenna explained it was only for the first night. I fixed a plate for myself and looked for a table while Jenna got her plate. I found a small one near the doors, I looked at Jenna and she nodded. As we sat down my legs bumped into the table causing Jenna to laugh. As I ate my food I asked Jenna about many people here, the teachers, some of the students. I also looked around and saw that the Bitch Witch club was looking at me periodically. I made a mental note to keep and eye on them.

"Are any of the staff part of the Council?" I asked Jenna.

"Mrs. Casnoff is, I don't think the other teacher's are though." Jenna answered She asked me about my life and I told her what she wanted to know. All the while my mind was spinning. I desperately needed to draw or workout. The stress from the day was getting to me. I also had a feeling that something else was about to happen. One thing I learned is to trust my gut. I really trusted only a few people in my life.

At the end of dinner Mrs. Casnoff rose to stand. The gut feeling returned. When she announced that dinner was over and that the new student's had to stay. Fuck. As people were filing out to go to their rooms I turned to Jenna and said that I would be catching up with an old friend tonight. I had told her about this friend through dinner. She nodded and said she would see tomorrow when spoke.

" Mr. Cross , where are you going?"

Archer stopped by the door "This isn't my first year" from their it escalated a bit. Apparently did not really believe that Archer knew that he had to hide his powers. During this time Elodie put her hand on his shoulder as if to show him off to the rest of the school. In the end Archer walked over to the seta next to me grumbling as he sat down. I merely raised an eyebrow at him and waited for whatever Mrs. Casnoff had to say.

The presentation was a display of humans reactions to many different types of Prodigium. Then explaining our 'enemies'. I had to laugh at that mentally. Really if the wanted to take us out they would. They could just target this school. They could easily slip a teacher or student past as one of them. I had felt the spells that were around the island and the school to protect it. They were weak, if that is what they considered 'strong' then they would be in for a rude awakening. Many of the students looked shaken and as Mrs. Casnoff looked over them her eyes locked with mine. I simply showed an exasperated look she looked a bit mad but I merely sent a her a look that said 'Fuck off'.

As we all filed out I headed right upstairs. I needed a smoke and a quick workout. I slowed down a bit when I heard a 'Mercer!' I did not stop completely. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spun around, taking the persons arm and twisting it behind their back. I pushed them against the nearest wall or tried to. The person hooked their ankle to mine and pulled their foot forward. We both fell and I felt and arm being pressed into my neck. I looked and saw Archer Cross smirking down at me.

"That's what you call self-defense?" He asked looking amused. I smirked.

"No, _this_ is." I flipped us over and pressed my arm to his neck. He laughed quietly and I truly looked at him. He looked into my eyes. Suddenly we were in a dorm room in Hecate, one that was not being used and had been converted into a single room. I got up and looked around walking toward the windows. It had a closet a large bed with dark brown sating sheets on it. The whole room screamed us. There was a bathroom with a full shower and bathtub and the windows overlooked Hecate. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me so my back was against his chest. He started kissing my neck and shoulder causing me to moan.

"There are silencing spells and privacy spells around this room and on the window's" He explained. "No one will bother us"

I turned in his arms and kissed him. He returned the kiss. One of his hands going to my waist the other to my hair. Three months. Three months since we had seen each other. Since we had done anything. What? You expected me to be a virgin?

I pulled away to look over the room. Marveling at how well he had gotten everything right. I noticed he was looking at me again and decided to really give him something to look at.

 **Smut! Explicit scenes!**

I stared to unbutton my top slowly. He was watching me with a hard look in eyes.

I slowly unbuttoned the top and slowly revealed the black Victoria's Secret bra I had on. I pulled the top apart and let him see just what I had on and he moaned. He walked toward me but I stopped him. I let the shirt hang loosely with half of the buttons undone and went to my skirt. Before I reached it I snapped my fingers and my shoes and socks were gone. I reached behind me and slowly unzipped my skirt. I froze when he unbuttoned his shirt, unlike me he unbuttoned it all the way and simply let it hang on his body. His socks and shoes were gone as well.

He walked up to me and before I could stop him pulled to him and kissed me, hard. I returned his kiss and felt him unzip my skirt as I slipped his shirt off of his body. It hit the floor as my skirt did. He pulled back and looked at what I was wearing. Matching black panties from the same brand. He growled and looked at me.

I smiled and could see the excitement as I looked him the eyes. He ripped my shirt apart sending some of the buttons flying. I gasped and smacked him in the chest.

"You ass! What am I going to do tomorrow? Walk around with that on?"

"You will not." He told me "Do you have any idea how the other guys see you?" Archer looked a bit annoyed.

"They said quite explicitly what they would like to do to you" He growled and pulled against him again.

"It took all my self control not to walk over to where you were, lay you across that table and send a clear message" He threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me kissing me again. We truly did love each other. We had tried to break up and see other people. It did not work. I smiled against his kiss and said

"Mi sei mancato cosi' tanto bambino" He pulled back and grinned before replying

"Ho perso a. Cosi tanto. Ogni volta che sono con lei ci si sente come sto barare su di voi"

"E 'parte del lavoro. Se si pensa che lei ei suoi amici convocato un demone, allora devi seguire il vostro intestino. Se questo significa avvicinarsi a lei di avvicinarsi a lei. I undertsand.." I told him. It was true if he suspected they had raised a demon than he had to get the information. If that meant getting closer to her then so be it.

"How do you put up with me?" He asked me with a smile

"I ask myself the same question about you" I said. He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. We just layed there like that for a few minutes before we looked at each other again. We kissed and I pulled back nodding at him.

"How long has it been?" He asked me breathing hard

"Three months" I replied He grinned.

It was a good thing the room had silencing spells and privacy spells because we would have woken the school up. Once we finished he and I layed next to each other with nothing but the sheets covering us. He reached over to the alarm clock on the table beside the bed. Setting it to five am. That would give us plenty of time to get back to our dorm rooms. I took a deep breath. I was completely happy and content. His arm wrapped around me pulling me to him as he kissed my temple. We held each other as we fell asleep.

 **Italian to english translation**

 **Mi sei mancato cosi' tanto bambino is I missed you so much baby.**

 **Ho perso a. Cosi tanto. Ogni volta che sono con lei ci si sente come sto barare su di voi is I missed you to. So much. Every time I'm with her it feels like I'm cheating on you.**

 **E 'parte del lavoro. Se si pensa che lei ei suoi amici convocato un demone, allora devi seguire il vostro intestino. Se questo significa avvicinarsi a lei di avvicinarsi a lei. I undertsand. is It's part of the job. If you think that she and her friends summoned a demon than you have to follow your gut. If that means get close to her then get close to her. I understand**

 **Italian from old high school notes and Google translate.**

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews to my stories. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**

 **I also have a story called New Family a Harry Potter and Underworld Crossover on . In it Harry is Selene and Kraven's son. Story is set after the first Harry Potter book and before the first Underworld film. Enjoy!**

 **NYC Artist**


End file.
